Hinoka Discovers the 'Support Log'
by MkJordy
Summary: Curiosity compels Hinoka to check out the 'Support Log' while on guard duty in Records Hall, only to discover a certain support that she doesn't ever recall happening before. *Formatted to emulate Support Conversations & contains some spoilers. Birthright Timeline. (Possibly) one sided HinokaxAvatar/Corrin
1. Chapter 1: Cherryhead Hinoka

_I made a painstaking Support Convo video based on chapter 4, check it out here:_ _(type youtube and then add)_ _/watch?v=Jhu1yz1-jyY_

 **Chapter 1: Cherryhead Hinoka**

 **Corrin:** Hey, sis. On guard duty for Records Hall?

 **Hinoka:** Yeah. It's pretty boring in here...

Anyway, what are you here for?

 **Corrin:** I'm just here to update the Support Log,

Setsuna and Saizo got married recently.

 **Hinoka:** ...Wait, what?

 **Corrin:** Your retainer Setsuna married Saizo-

 **Hinoka:** Yeah I know, what's a 'Support Log'?

 **Corrin:** Oh right, you don't know what that is? Come to think of it, I don't think I've told anyone yet...

Well, a Support Log keeps track of the conversations we've all had with each other. The important ones anyway.

 **Hinoka:** So that time I told you about why I became a sky knight,

that's in the Support Log?

 **Corrin:** Yup. I don't know who records them, but I always see these support log papers in my room every morning.

I thought I might as well use this Records Hall for something.

 **Hinoka:** You don't read all of them, do you?

 **Corrin:** No, I only read mine. There's also some conversations I've read that seem pretty weird, ones that never happened before.

Like one time, it read that I picked flowers for my sister Elise and proposed to her!

I don't know, that seems more like a fever dream, haha! Marry my sister can you believe that?

 **Hinoka:** Y-yeah...

 **Corrin:** Anyway, sorry to leave you alone here, but can you put the paper in for me please? It's in that hallway between the statue with the sword and the one with the wheel.

 **Hinoka:** Sure.

 **Corrin:** Thanks, sis. Well, duty calls. And by duty calls, I mean I'm going to the hot springs. Tchao!

 **Hinoka:** Later.

...He's gone.

...

...

So this is the 'Support Log', huh?

Every important conversation. Oh, and there only seems to be three or four of them for each pair.

Huh, I wonder why.

I know I shouldn't be nosy, but

Maybe I can find out if he...?

...

Oh, what am I thinking. There's no way he would.

Ugh, I'm flushing.

*sigh* Calm down, Hinoka. Just mind your own business and go back to your station.

...

...

Damn, this quiet place is giving me too much time to think.

Why would Corrin even keep a support log anyway? Doesn't make sense...

And what was with that log saying that he proposed to his sister?

I mean, his sister!

...

Maybe there's one where he...?

Am I flushing again?

Ugh, I'm so pathetic.

 **Corrin:** Um, Hinoka?

 **Hinoka:** AH!

 **Corrin:** AHH!

 **Hinoka:** Corrin!?

 **Corrin:** Yeah, umm... Can you put down your spear now...?

 **Hinoka:** What are you doing here? You didn't hear me did you!?

 **Corrin:** There was another log that I left in my room. Apparently Sakura's marrying Hinata? I would've never thought... Oh, and I didn't hear you. Are you okay?

 **Hinoka:** N-no... I mean yes, I'm-

 **Corrin:** Are you feeling under the weather right now or?

 **Hinoka:** I'm fine, I really am-

 **Corrin:** Hmm, your forehead seems okay. But your cheeks match your hair. Haha, how cute!

 **Hinoka:** ...!

 **Corrin:** Ow! What was that for!?

 **Hinoka:** Just hurry it up with that log!

 **Corrin:** Gee, Hinoka you're acting pretty weird right now.

 **Hinoka:** Just give me the paper.

 **Corrin:** Okay, okay, here. Let me know if there's anything bothering you. Later sis.

 **Hinoka:** Bye...

...

...

Okay, so Sakura and Hinata's log goes here...

Hah, can't believe my little sister got married before I did.

And Ryoma seems to like Felicia. She's sweet, sure is clumsy though.

Takumi doesn't seem to notice that Oboro loves him, what a dolt haha.

And as for me, well, it's not like I'm actually related to him...

...

...

You know, I guess it won't hurt to look at my log with Corrin, there were some nice moments.

Wow, this log is so accurate! It shows word for word what we talked about. Why I became a sky knight...

Haha, and that time I startled him when he was with my pegasus, he jumped with one leg! That was cute.

Huh? what's this one? 'S support'?

"...It made me really happy to hear you say that"?

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think that you felt that way about me"?

Wow, my hands are sweating.

...Wait a minute, what is this?

Corrin said this to m-me!?

"Hinoka... I love you"!?

 **Setsuna:** Who loves you?

 **Hinoka:** AH!

 **Setsuna:** Woah... Hey look, your head's a cherry right now...

* * *

 _Editor's note: okay so it's been a really long time since I last wrote a fanfic, I really wanted to write this one because I'm so obsessed with FE:Fates right now. Oh, and the format for this one does seem noobish, but I wanted to emulate actual support conversations like in the game. okay hope you enjoyed! Feel free to follow/favorite this one, I'm going to write more!_

 _p.s. I'm hoping to use this fic to portray the more vulnerable side to Hinoka, y'know the side that we saw a glimpse of in Corrin and Hinoka's S support._


	2. Chapter 2: Prying Setsuna

**Chapter 2: Prying Setsuna**

 **Hinoka:** *ahem* Setsuna, please don't startle me like that again.

…

…

Hey, are you listening?

 **Setsuna:** Your face is so red...

 **Hinoka:** Setsuna!

 **Setsuna:** Yes?

 **Hinoka:** *sigh* Is there something you need here?

 **Setsuna:** No, but let's talk about what you're holding there...

 **Hinoka:** This? It's nothing.

 **Setsuna:** You have a secret admirer don't you...?

 **Hinoka:** What?

 **Setsuna:** Can I see...? Please?

 **Hinoka:** No.

 **Setsuna:** C'mooon...

 **Hinoka:** I said no.

 **Setsuna:** Let me see...

 **Hinoka:** Setsuna, let go.

 **Setsuna:** Let me seeeee...

 **Hinoka:** Setsuna, I order you to let go.

 **Setsuna:** Aww… You're no fun…

 **Hinoka:** There's no secret admirer Setsuna.

 **Setsuna:** So then, do you like someone?

 **Hinoka:** I don't, why are you-

 **Setsuna:** You DO like someone... I can see it in your face~

 **Hinoka:** H-hey, knock it off.

 **Setsuna:** So, who is it? You can trust me...

 **Hinoka:** It's nobody.

 **Setsuna:** Let me see...

 **Hinoka:** Hey! Not again… Setsuna, let go!

 **Setsuna:** I want to seeee~

 **Hinoka:** Okay! Okay fine, I'll tell you.

 **Setsuna:** I win...

 **Hinoka:** *sigh* Promise not to tell anyone?

 **Setsuna:** You can trust me, Lady Hinoka. We go way back don't we...?

 **Hinoka:** Swear on it.

 **Setsuna:** I swear...

 **Hinoka:** On your oath as a retainer?

 **Setsuna:** On my oath as your retainer, Lady Hinoka...

 **Hinoka:** Okay then, well...

Um, I uh...

 **Setsuna:** I've never seen this side of Lady Hinoka before…

 **Hinoka:** I like Corrin.

 **Setsuna:** Huh? Corrin... Your brother Corrin?

 **Hinoka:** Well, he's not actually my-

 **Setsuna:** But if you marry your brother, your children will...

 **Hinoka:** Setsuna, he's not actually my-

 **Setsuna:** And your family reunions will be...

 **Hinoka:** Setsuna.

 **Setsuna:** Yes, milady?

 **Hinoka:** He's not actually my brother.

 **Setsuna:**...Huh?

 **Hinoka:** We don't share any blood. Mother Mikoto was already pregnant when she married father... Please don't tell anyone about this either, only my blood siblings know about it.

 **Setsuna:** Ah, I understand... Now that makes you liking him totally acceptable now, I guess…

 **Hinoka:** You guess?

 **Setsuna:** Yeah. He still calls you sis though...

 **Hinoka:** I know... Sometimes I wish he wouldn't call me that.

 **Setsuna:** Maybe I can get him to call you something else...

 **Hinoka:** Please don't.

 **Setsuna:** "Sweetie Pie".

 **Hinoka:** No.

 **Setsuna:** "Hun' bun."

 **Hinoka:** No!

 **Setsuna:** "Noka."

 **Hinoka:** Especially not that one! And don't mention that nickname again.

 **Setsuna:** Aww...

 **Hinoka:** Oh, and please don't act weird when Corrin and I are near each other, alright?

 **Setsuna:** Don't worry milady. Your secret's safe with me...

 **Hinoka:** Thank you. Being able to share how I feel about someone… I haven't done that in a while, so I trust you.

 **Setsuna:** An honor, Lady Hinoka... If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go now...

 **Hinoka:** Of course.

 **Setsuna:** It was fun seeing this side of you… Don't worry, I'll find a way to bring you two together... teehee~

 **Hinoka:** S-Setsuna!

* * *

 _I made a painstaking Support Convo Video based on chapter 4, check it out here (type youtube and then add):_ _/watch?v=Jhu1yz1-jyY_

 _In my playthrough of Birthright, I never expected Setsuna to be one of my favorites, her supports are GOLD!_

 _Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one. Did you notice that Setsuna uses a lot of ellipses? She uses them a lot in her supports, so I thought I oughtta emulate that. It's just how she is~ Okay I realize this can be considered filler, but this was made with my heart and soul and all that cliche stuff okay lol._

 _Let me know what you think! Favorite, Follow, all that good stuff._


	3. Chapter 3: Nice Guy Silas

**Chapter 3: Nice Guy Silas**

 **Hinoka:** Phew, Setsuna's such a handful... It's rare that I see her act like that.

Now where was I...?

Oh yeah, I forgot I was holding this 'S support' with Corrin...

...

"Just… forget everything you heard, OK? That wasn't meant for you!"

...Teehee~, would I really say that to him? I'm such a dork…

But I don't get it, we've never had this conversation, yet this really does seem like something I would say.

...

"Hinoka… I love you too."

...Hmph, I can't imagine Corrin saying that to me, even if I told him we're not related…

Damn I'm blushing again, I need to stop that.

...

"You never left my mind since the day you've been gone…"

Gee, I really hope that Corrin never got the chance to read this, it's so embarrassing…

...

So, what is this exactly? It's like someone saw one of my pipe dreams and wrote a story about it.

Come to think of it, who writes these? Curiouser and curiouser...

I can't really do anything about this while I'm on guard duty, so I'll put it back for now.

...Well, maybe after just one more read through, teehee~

…

…

Okay, so my support with Corrin goes here, and… Well, maybe I should hold on to this instead.

I would probably die of embarrassment if he got to read it if he hasn't already.

Oh, looks like I dropped a few papers...

Huh? Corrin has an 'S support' with Setsuna?

...Felicia too?

What the- and Sakura!?

"In all of my efforts to free you from traps, I think I've started to fall for you too."

...

"Oh Felicia, I love you too."

...

"I'm yours forever"!?

W-wow, I really need to stop reading these, for my own sake...

Oh whatever, these are probably the weird ones that Corrin mentioned, like the one with him and that girl Elise.

Besides, Sakura's with Hinata, Setsuna's with Saizo, and Felicia… Well, she's single.

So can her support be real then? What about mine?

And why am I feeling so jealous? It's not like these are real.

...Are these real?

Agh, I don't know... I don't get any of this.

…

Someone's coming.

...

 **Silas:** Good to see you, Princess Hinoka. Do you need help with putting those papers back?

 **Hinoka:** Hey Silas. No I'm fine, I got it. Is there something you need?

 **Silas:** Actually, Corrin asked me if I can cover for you for guard duty here. He told me that you weren't feeling so well.

 **Hinoka:** I appreciate it Silas, but I'm feeling just fine.

 **Silas:** Oh? But your face is pretty red right now. Or is that your makeup?

 **Hinoka:** Wh-what? I don't wear makeup…

It's just a bad habit of mine, I'm not sick or anything.

 **Silas:** If you say so. Anyway, regardless, I'll be glad to take over for guard duty here.

 **Hinoka:** Hm? Why so?

 **Silas:** You look pretty lonely here, for one. You should wind down and eat dinner at the mess hall for now.

 **Hinoka:** You're too kind, I'd feel bad if-

 **Silas:** I insist, milady. If Corrin asks me to take your place because he thinks that something's troubling you, maybe you should relax a bit.

 **Hinoka:** ...I suppose if you put it that way.

I hope I'm not taking advantage of your chivalry. Thanks, Silas.

 **Silas:** Not a problem, Princess Hinoka.

 **Hinoka:** Can I ask you something before I go?

 **Silas:** Of course.

 **Hinoka:** ...Do you know anything about 'support logs'?

 **Silas:** Support logs? Hm… No, sorry I don't.

 **Hinoka:** I see…

 **Silas:** But you know, I've heard stories of an old seer called the Rainbow Sage. Supposedly, he's lived for thousands of years.

I'm sure that after living for that long, he would know the answer to everything.

Maybe you could ask him if you ever get the chance.

 **Hinoka:** Rainbow Sage…? I'll keep note of that.

Oh, I have another question. Well, it's more of a favor.

 **Silas:** Yes?

 **Hinoka:** Can you... ask Corrin how he feels about Felicia?

 **Silas:** Huh? Well, I suppose I can do that.

 **Hinoka:** Wait, no maybe that was too odd of a request...

 **Silas:** It's fine, Princess Hinoka. If this somehow helps you with your troubles, I'm glad to be of service.

 **Hinoka:** Thanks again… Please don't tell anyone that I asked you.

 **Silas:** Of course, milady. On my honor as a knight.

…

Are you sure you're not wearing any makeup?

 **Hinoka:** I-I'm not!

* * *

 _I made a painstaking Support Convo Video based on chapter 4, check it out here: (type youtube and then add)_ _/watch?v=Jhu1yz1-jyY_

 _Silas is just too nice man ;_;. What did I do to deserve his friendship so easilyyyy_

 _Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I admit, I feel as if this is one of the weaker chapters... But I made it for world building. It's necessary! I also made a few minor changes to the grammar in chapters 1 and 2 to make Hinoka a little more like how she is in FE Fates' support conversations. You'll see what I mean._

 _Also, I'm going to start responding to comments from now on, feel free to comment/review!_

 _Feel free to favorite and follow, thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4: All's Tender at the Mess Hall

**Chapter 4: All's Tender at the Mess Hall**

 **Hinoka:** Hmph, my stomach's growling... Off to the mess hall like always, I can't cook to save my life.

Let's see, who's on chef duty for tonight?

I just hope it's not-

* * *

 **Corrin:** Felicia, is that a pillar of fire!?

 **Felicia:** Everything's under control milord, I-I got it! Your food's coming right up- Whoa, Wh-whoa. Whoa!

 **Corrin:** Felicia! She's going to fall again...

 **Felicia:** Uwahh!

 **Corrin:** ...Gotcha!

 **Felicia:** Ah… *sniff* I made a mess again, didn't I…?

 **Corrin:** It's okay, you did your best.

Though maybe it would be better if you just never enter a kitchen again.

 **Felicia:** *sniff*What kind of encouragement is that?! *sob*

 **Corrin:** Felicia, I was kidding! Sort of…

Well, there she goes. Probably off to that corner where she curls up on the floor as usual.

...And just like that, she's curling up.

Looks like I have to clean this mess again.

 **Hinoka:** ...Huh, I just got here and Felicia's already in her corner. A new record.

 **Felicia:** I heard that! *sob*

 **Hinoka:** Let's see… Hm? No one else is here right now except for Corrin, that's weird. Oh, Setsuna's here too.

 **Felicia:** *sniff* What about me?

Hello, did you hear me...?

...*sob*

 **Setsuna:** Lady Hinoka...

 **Hinoka:** Yes, Setsuna?

 **Setsuna:** You can thank me later...

 **Hinoka:** For what? Please tell me you didn't- hey!

 **Setsuna:** There, there Felicia... Let's cry it out somewhere else.

You can curl up in the corner of the hot springs...

 **Felicia:** *sniff* Okay...

 **Hinoka:** Alright, what's Setsuna trying to pull off here?

…And they're gone.

 **Corrin:** Huh, everyone's left? It's just you and me for now, I guess.

 **Hinoka:** Yeah… Need some help cleaning up?

 **Corrin:** I'm alright, I'm actually going to cook something up for myself.

 **Hinoka:** Can you make something for me too?

 **Corrin:** Sure thing, hun' bun.

 **Hinoka:** …

 **Corrin:** What?

 **Hinoka:** Did Setsuna tell you to call me that?

 **Corrin:** Yeah. I don't know what it means, but it sounds funny.

Hey look! Your face is matching your hair again.

 **Hinoka:** J-just call me something else, please.

 **Corrin:** Alright then. Cherryhead!

 **Hinoka:** Something else!

 **Corrin:** Alright then. Noka!

 **Hinoka:** … *sigh*

Damn it, Setsuna...

 **Corrin:** Did I um, hit a nerve?

 **Hinoka:** I'm fine, don't worry about it.

 **Corrin:** What's wrong with Noka? That name sounds pretty endearing.

 **Hinoka:** No, it's just…

You used to call me that when you were a child, before you were taken away.

 **Corrin:** I did...?

 **Hinoka:** Yeah, everyone else followed after you and called me 'Noka' too.

But after I found out you were gone, all I could imagine was you shouting that name while being taken away... The thought stuck with me.

And so 'Noka' became a reminder of how I was too weak to protect those who were important to me.

I eventually got everyone else to stop calling me that.

 **Corrin:** Hinoka, I'm sorry… I didn't know.

 **Hinoka:** ...But 'Noka' has a nice ring to it. I guess I wouldn't mind if you called me that over 'sis'.

Besides, I'm capable now of protecting those who are important to me, like you...

 **Corrin:** Hinoka...

 **Hinoka:** …!

 **Corrin:** You're important to me too.

 **Hinoka:** …

…

...

Hmph...

 **Corrin:** Why aren't you hugging me back?

 **Hinoka:** There, you happy...?

…

...

 **Corrin:** By the way…

 **Hinoka:** Hm?

 **Corrin:** You smell reeaaally nice.

 **Hinoka:** ...Don't ruin the moment.

 **Corrin:** Well, I can be awkward.

 **Hinoka:** You're such a dork… teehee~

* * *

 _I made a painstaking Support Convo video based on this chapter, check it out here:_ _(type youtube and then add)_ _/watch?v=Jhu1yz1-jyY_

 _Okay, I am like pretty proud of this one because I thought of such a sweet moment between Hinoka and Corrin... in my opinion anyway lololol. Yes, I know this chapter was fluff, but I couldn't help it! I just love writing about a lot of fluff and slice of life stuff, so expect more of that in this fanfic._

 _Reviewer Response Corner:_

 _Riku Uzumaki & Nammers: Yeah, I'm glad I'm not the only one who supports HinokaxCorrin! I don't know that many who do. _

_I won't be able to respond to everyone's comments, but I read every single one of them! Feel free to ask a question and I'll be sure to respond!_

 _Feel free to review, follow, favorite, thanks y'all!_


	5. Chapter 5: Off to Notre Sagesse

_Author's note: Alright everyone, this next chapter will finally start getting the overall story somewhere! There's some fluff still but I can't help it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Off to Notre Sagesse**

 **Corrin:** 'Noka!

 **Hinoka:** Zzz…

 **Corrin:** Even if I bang the door, she still doesn't wake up...

Hey! You there?

Last chance, wake up!

...Okay, I'm opening the door!

...

Woah. I know that Lilith just made this house for everyone here in the Astral plane, but her room is already so… messy. Smells nice, though.

 **Hinoka:** ...

 **Corrin:** *poke* *poke*

 **Hinoka:** Zzz... Wahh… Who?

 **Corrin:** *poke* *poke* Rise and shine~

 **Hinoka:** Hey, cut it out...

 **Corrin:** *poke* *poke*

 **Hinoka:** Stop...

 **Corrin:** *poke* *poke* Wow, your face is oily.

 **Hinoka:** ...I didn't wash my face yet, now quit it!

 **Corrin:** Ow, ow, ow! Okay I'll stop, let go of my finger!

 **Hinoka:** What's wrong with you? Going into a girl's room while they're sleeping…

 **Corrin:** M-my finger, hurts so much…

 **Hinoka:** *sigh* What are you in my room for?

 **Corrin:** Oh, right… I wanted to know if you were coming with us.

 **Hinoka:** Where to?

 **Corrin:** Notre Sagesse. We're going to meet with the Rainbow Sage, remember? Leo gave us that warp book, so we should be able to get there instantly. You coming?

 **Hinoka:** Yeah, of course... *yawn* just give me a few...

 **Corrin:** If you want to come, you have to get up now.

 **Hinoka:** Mhm…

 **Corrin:** Hey, come on. *poke* *poke* *poke*

 **Hinoka:** ...H-hey stop, quit tickling me!

 **Corrin:** Not until you get out of bed. *poke* *poke*

 **Hinoka:** Alright, I'm up, I'm up...

There, you happy?

 **Corrin:**...Are you wearing pajamas?

 **Hinoka:** So what? They're comfortable.

 **Corrin:** Red pajamas huh? And they even cover your feet? Wow, that's adorable.

...Ow! Okay I'll show my way out.

* * *

[Notre Sagesse]

 **Corrin:** Wow. Leo wasn't kidding. This is the only way to travel. Did everyone make it through?

 **Ryoma:** Yes we're all here.

 **Hinoka:** Oi, my head…

 **Azura:** Hinoka, what's wrong?

 **Hinoka:** Fatigue... Probably from the flow of time in the Astral plane.

 **Azura:** Lilith did always tell us to sleep before midnight.

 **Hinoka:** Yeah… Damn, it really hurts.

 **Corrin:** Er… Any idea of how to actually find this Rainbow Sage person?

 **Ryoma:** I'm afraid not. I suppose the first thing we should do is find someone to interrogate…

 **Corrin:** Or.. we could just try talking to people.

 **Hinoka:** Hey Sakura, do you have anything that can heal headaches?

 **Sakura:** N-no, sorry…

 **Hinoka:** Perfect…

 **Azura:** Maybe my singing can do something. Lost~...

 **Corrin:** Azura what are you doing? I'm talking to this old man right now.

 **Azura:** Sorry...

 **Hinoka:** Azura, it made it worse… No offense.

 **Azura:** *sigh* None taken.

 **Corrin:** Alright everyone, let's make our way to that mountain!

 **Hinoka:** ...Did I miss something?

 **Sakura:** That old man over there said that the Rainbow Sage is at Mount Sagesse...

 **Hinoka:** A mountain? Great…

 **Corrin:** Hm? Hinoka, is something wrong?

 **Hinoka:** I think I'm going to sit this one out. I have a killer headache.

 **Corrin:** Lilith DID always tell us to sleep before midnight in the Astral plane.

 **Hinoka:** I know.

 **Old Man:** Hmm, a headache you say…? I can make you some medicine if you'd like, but it will take a while to make.

 **Hinoka:** No, thanks. I can-

 **Corrin:** It's okay, he's a nice guy. You can trust him.

 **Hinoka:** ...Fine. You stay safe, you hear?

 **Corrin:** Of course.

…

 **Hinoka:** ...They're gone.

 **Old Man:** Alright Miss Hinoka, let's go get you fixed. The Astral plane is known to give some pretty bad headaches.

 **Hinoka:** ...Wait, how do you know about the Astral plane?

 **Old Man:** Ohohoho! I know everything, little one.

 **Hinoka:** You sure about that?

 **Old Man:** Yeah, like the fact that you're in love with your adopted brother.

 **Hinoka:** ...What?!

 **Old Man:** Oh, look at you! The red beam across your face is something that you will start to get used to.

 **Hinoka:** How did you-?

 **Old Man:** I can tell by the way you look at him.

 **Hinoka:** Is it that obvious…?

 **Old Man:** I'm just kidding, I've known for a long time!

 **Hinoka:** …

 **Old Man:** Let me save you the trouble that I have tasked your friends with by telling you…

I am the Rainbow Sage!

 **Hinoka:** The Rainbow Sage… Rainbow Sage?!

 **Rainbow Sage:** Indeed!

 **Hinoka:** You could've just told the others instead of making them go to Mount Sagesse...

 **Rainbow Sage:** Well, that wouldn't have been any fun, would it? The legend would take a bit of a hit if you could just meet me anywhere.

 **Hinoka:** I… guess you're right.

 **Rainbow Sage:** In any case, let's go to my little hut to make that medicine of yours.

 **Hinoka:** Hmph...

 **Rainbow Sage:** Alright, we're here! Let's get started...

Hm, I need that ingredient, and that one… Oh and turmeric for a little spice.

 **Hinoka:** S-Spicy medicine…?

 **Rainbow Sage:** Turmeric's good for you anyway! Okay, now let's mix all of these with water and let this sit for a good 15 minutes…

 **Hinoka:** That looks… so gross… Is it supposed to look that brown?

 **Rainbow Sage:** Why of course! Anyway while we wait, do you have any questions for me? After having lived for thousands of years, I should know a thing or two.

 **Hinoka:** Yeah, I do actually.

Um...

 **Rainbow Sage:** Out with it young one. I'm over a thousand years young, but my expiration date is coming soon.

 **Hinoka:** ...Do you know about 'support logs'?

 **Rainbow Sage:** Why, yes I do.

 **Hinoka:** What are they really?

 **Rainbow Sage:** 'Support logs' are written proof of bonds that are formed in battle.

 **Hinoka:** What about those ranks? Do they do anything?

 **Rainbow Sage:** You'll be able to see for yourself when you go into battle.

Also, if you achieve an 'S' rank with another person… You marry them!

 **Hinoka:** ...M-marry them!?

 **Rainbow Sage:** Yes!

 **Hinoka:** ...This is a lot to take in.

 **Rainbow Sage:** Ohohoho! It can be overwhelming.

 **Hinoka:** ...But there's one thing that I still don't get.

 **Rainbow Sage:** Hm?

 **Hinoka:** Why does this 'support log' say that I have an 'S' rank with Corrin...?

 **Rainbow Sage:** Aw, you kept that in your pocket? Ah, young love...

 **Hinoka:** Hey!

 **Rainbow Sage:** I digress. Have you ever heard of the Dragon's Gate?

 **Hinoka:** Of course, it's a gate to other worlds.

 **Rainbow Sage:** Precisely. There are other worlds out there, very much similar to this one but with different outcomes.

 **Hinoka:** What do you mean?

 **Rainbow Sage:** There's a world out there in which Corrin sided with his Nohrian family, for example.

 **Hinoka:** Oh yeah? Well, I'm glad it's not this one...

 **Rainbow Sage:** Anyway, get this…

 **Hinoka:** What?

 **Rainbow Sage:** There's a world in which you and Corrin are married!

 **Hinoka:** Huh?!

 **Rainbow Sage:** Now, here's the fun part. That world could be this one!

 **Hinoka:** ...Wh-what?!

* * *

 _What in the world is Hinoka going to do with this information?! Stay tuned y'all! *cue credits*_

 _Anyway, this one had a lot more exposition to it in my opinion, but I don't know how often i will do that._

 _Oh! And I made a painstaking Support Convo Video based on chapter 4, check it out here: (type youtube and then add)_ _/watch?v=Jhu1yz1-jyY_

 _Feel free to review, favorite, and follow!_


End file.
